terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:OberMegaOverdoneLiquidIgnitingFireLightningSuperaninium
This is a page dedicated to what not to do. This is all a counter example, and at the bottom you will find a proper way that you can instead be more creative and act as more of a community. '''OberMegaOverdoneLiquidIgnitingFireLightningSuperaninium '''is a My Mode Cuz I get my Own Little Mode Cuz I'm a Special Snowflake Mode ore that spawns after you kill the Generic Yet Just Original Enough to Not Get Taken Down Eye Themed Boss. With it you can craft OberMegaOverdoneLiquidIgnitingFireLightningSuperaninium Bars, which have a property that is kind of creative but would much better suit a accessory or a potion effect, like honestly just make an accessory or potion, we don't need more ore. It spawns in the desert because why not, I couldn't be bothered to think of something that actually ties to the item, I just want it on the wiki so no one steals it. Why anyone would want to steal this is anyone's guess. It's used in OberMegaOverdoneLiquidIgnitingFireLightningSuperaninium Bars which are super crazy and you should make some cuz their the best item in Terraria because I made them so they are way better than your lame ideas, even though I havn't been on this wiki enough time to see anything besides the home page, those two time I clicked random page, well and this masterpiece too. Oh look at that sprite I made my own ore and it's tons better than your ore will ever be. Instead of adding your own uninspired ore to the game or wiki with one very specific gimmick or feature, use an ore already in the game or on the wiki. There are lots of community ores and bars that you could easily use to make your idea, you don't need your own. Instead of adding your own little section that doesn't tie into anything, build on the already existing ideas. In terraria lots of things are intertwined, you use iron for creating boss summoning items, even though it became useless ages ago. Now don't just find an ore or bar you think is cool and use that. You can either use a community idea, which are free for everyone to include as drops or in crafting recipes, or ask for premision from the creator of an idea you like. If that creator isn't active and won't respond, just ask an admin like brick or darth if they will give you permission, but only do this if the actual author wont respond. To contact anyone just leave a message on their page, and go into history to see the person who originally made it. A lightening themed item doesn't need to be made with a lightening themed bar, instead make it from an existing bar but add your own material, one you can also use later for other lightening themed items. Instead of adding your own big feature for your little thing, add a small feature for even you biggest things. Category:Ores Category:Satire